


After the Storm

by OasisMirror



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi's space dads love him, Brunch, Familial Banter, Gen, M/M, married bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisMirror/pseuds/OasisMirror
Summary: Discussions of brunch, crushes, Luke Skywalker and married bickering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt to write something light and fun by a co-worker. This is what I got. I love it. It's dedicated to Naniiebim over on tumblr who does great work in this fandom. Seriously. Go check it out. http://naniiebimworks.tumblr.com/

It is after.

How long, Chirrut Imwe could not tell you.

They are on a Rebellion medical frigate. Hailed as heroes.

His hearing is mostly gone. His husband has lost an eye. Bodhi, an arm and a leg. Jyn and Cassian have gone to work for the Rebellion. And there is a Jedi on board.

The last.

Chirrut shakes his head and pokes at the implant stuck to his Very Bad ear. It’s an old model but Medic Callonia assures him that she’ll find him a better replacement as soon as they get supplies. Assures him too that they can likely fix his sight. He’s not certain it was ever broken. The implant whines but then the auditory world fades back into focus, and Baze is talking to Bodhi.

“...and your shushu wants to invite him for brunch…”

“Are we having this argument again?” Chirrut asks.

“How come it’s only when you two are in a fight that he becomes MY uncle instead of just Uncle?” Bodhi asks, but there’s amusement in his voice.

Chirrut points at him. “Yes, I also want to know.”

“Because it’s when he’s being difficult that he belongs to YOU,” Baze says gruffly.

“He’s ALWAYS difficult,” Bodhi protests.

“So he’ll always be your shushu.”

It’s kind of sweet in a weird, round-about way. Chirrut doesn’t say that though.

“What’s wrong with wanting to invite Luke Skywalker around for brunch?” he asks instead. “I want to meet him, and Bodhi says he’s a nice young man.”

“Bodhi has a crush on him,” Baze says and Chirrut hears the boy make a little grunt of amusement? Embarrassment? Probably both.

“All the more reason!”

“You should do it,” Bodhi offers, rendering the other two silent. “Or uh...I can do it? It’s not formal or anything but I...I am seeing him...kind of...it’s new!”

“You’re seeing him and you didn’t tell us?” Chirrut says with a frown. “That’s that then, he’s coming to brunch.”

Baze grunts in agreement.

“A grunt is not a say, Baze,” Chirrut prompts.

“Invite him,” Baze says.

The sound of Bodhi standing quickly. “Okay, I will. I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And he will, because he always visits. Because he is a good boy. Because they are the only three people left from Jedha that they know of. They are a family.

“You shouldn’t tease him,” Baze says softly, once the boy is gone.

“Tease him?” Chirrut leans into his husband and takes a sip of his tea. “Dearest, I would never.”

Baze only grunts.


	2. Flowers in Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke comes to dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little introspective. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. :P

Luke is perplexed.

This isn’t so much a temporary thing as it has been a way of life the past month. Last of the Jedi and all that. Left Tatooine. Saved a princess, met a space pirate, became best friends with both of them. Gained a mentor, lost a mentor. Blew up a death machine, and all the people on it. Met Bodhi Rook, the Rogue One pilot.

None of it really prepared him for the reality of brunch with Baze Malbus and Chirrut Imwe.

“I’ve never met anyone like you!” he blurts out, because the awe and strange affection he’s gaining for them rises in his throat and demands utterance. 

“No? I suspect not!” Chirrut chirps happily. Baze smacks him a little.

“Oh, I mean...thank you. I’ve never met anyone like you, Luke Skywalker. You burn brightly in the Force.”

“I thought you said you weren’t a Jedi?” the young man says quietly, confused.

“He’s not,” Baze and Bodhi answer together, and Luke smiles, still perplexed, looking between the three of them.

‘I’m not!” Chirrut agrees. “But I can feel it anyway. And you sound handsome. Is he very handsome, Baze?”

“Hmm...kind of skinny.”

Bodhi groans and hides his face in his hands, but Luke can tell he’s pleased. The ribbing makes him blush, but it also makes him miss his aunt and uncle.

“Well, make sure he gets more food then.”

Baze grunts in agreement and goes to the kitchen, dragging Chirrut with him.

“I’d say that I’m sorry about them, but they’re like this all the time. You get used to it,” Bodhi explained.

“No, no, it’s charming, really,” Luke answered, taking another bite of his food. “Do you think they like me?”

“They like most people, I think. But yeah, I do.”

“And you’re happy?” Luke takes Bodhi’s hand under the table.

The other man smiles his hesitant smile at him. “I’m very happy.”

“That’s all I really care about anyway. It’s hard to believe it’s really them. The way people around here talk it’s like they’re gods.”

Bodhi snorted. “Not gods. Or maybe very strange gods. But they’re just men, as far as I’ve been able to tell.”

Luke opens his mouth to reply but Chirrut is in the doorway suddenly. “Where did you say you were from?”

“Tatooine? Why?”

“Hmm, a desert planet, but hot, isn’t it?” Chirrut asks.

“Very hot. Lots of sand.”

“It sounds horrible.”

Bodhi interrupts, “It sounds just like Jedha, except Jedha is cold.”

“Cold and sandy sounds worse than hot and sandy, but I guess I’m biased,” Luke confesses.

“You could be right,” Chirrut replies. “I’ve never been to Tatooine, so I have no comparison.”

A moment of silence laps between the three of them before Baze calls out for Bodhi’s help and the pilot squeeze’s Luke’s hand once and is gone to the kitchen. Chirrut takes a place on the floor across the table from Luke and smiles, tipping his head.

“How are you, young man?” he asks. “Really, I mean. I’ve heard tales of what you’ve been through, and war is hardest on the young.”

Luke thinks about it for a long moment before answering. “I...don’t really have a choice, do I?” he asks, leaning his cheek on his fist. “I’m the last Jedi. Hero of the battle of the Death Star. If I’m not ok, then...I’m not sure what happens.”

Chirrut Imwe’s lips go thin for a moment as he thinks, then he smiles brightly. “I guess so! If you pretend to be fine for long enough, eventually you’ll have a very large melt down and then they will all have to figure out what to do without you anyway. That may not be a very good plan, but it is a plan.”

 

Luke sits up straight. “Is that what you think will happen?”

“I used to teach at the Temple of the Whills in Jedha City. I was witness to many young people burning out on self-important dreams of heroics. I will offer you this, Luke Skywalker; you do not have to try so hard. What you do is plenty. You do not carry the Rebellion on your shoulders alone. Let others take some weight or you will collapse.”

Luke is quiet as he considers this. He feels like he carries so much of the cause on his back. Chirrut lets the silence stretch out between them before he speaks again. Softer this time.

“The Jedi were meant to be peacekeepers, not warriors. Monks, not crusaders. What brought them down was not the Force, but their egos. They let politics corrupt their purpose and guide their feet toward war. You have a chance to start that over if you wish, or…” he gives a small shrug. “Perhaps the Jedi must die, and something new must take their place. Death is not to be feared, young Luke. It is merely a part of life. Yes, that decision is yet before you, but you do not have to make it now. The stones on your path are not yet laid, and only you can decide where to set them. But take comfort in that all will be as it should be in the end.”

“What are you two talking about?” Bodhi asks from the doorway, startling Luke, who feels a bit shaken.

“Oh, Luke is indulging my rambling.”

“No, it’s not rambling. No one...I’ve never met anyone who talked about the Jedi like that before. What do you mean they let politics corrupt their purpose?” Luke says, focusing intently now.

“They answered to the senate, not themselves. It was a good system, meant to keep both Jedi and senate in check, but then the senate became corrupted with fear and greed and the Jedi had been in bed with them for so long, they did not notice.” Chirrut folds his hands in front of himself, his voice as light as if talking about the beauty of the sky. “The rest, perhaps, I should let you discover for yourself and make your own judgements. They were not gods, Luke. They were ordinary people who were connected to a Force that is as natural as a breeze. We are all connected to this Force. You are not more than or less than because of your powers, you are just the same as you always were.”

“And that’s plenty,” Bodhi says suddenly.

“Just so,” Chirrut replies with a smile. “Now, let’s eat!”

~*~

It is sometime later, and they are in Luke’s room, laying flat on their backs on top of the covers of Luke’s narrow bed, shoulder to shoulder.

“Are you alright? You’re quiet,” Bodhi says nervously. “Did Uncle rattle you?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. He had a perspective I hadn’t thought about before.” He turns to look at Bodhi, their noses a breath apart. “It isn’t bad, I’m just thinking about it.”

“You are enough, you know. Jedi or no Jedi, just as you are,” the pilot says in his serious and earnest way.

Luke grins. “You’re sweet. That’s sweet.” He brushes some of his boyfriend’s soft curly hair back from his face. “I’m glad you think so.”

“I’d give anyone who said differently a stern talking to,” Bodhi smiles back. 

Luke laughs at that. “That I believe. Come here.”

As he kisses Bodhi on his narrow bunk in the medical frigate, he doesn’t feel so much like the Last Jedi. He feels more like an 18 year old boy with his first real boyfriend, and that is a grounding and relieving thing.


End file.
